The Final Mission
by Elsie Plateau
Summary: The year is After Colony 206. The Earth Sphere Alliance and mankind is working hard to maintain the peace that they fought so hard to acheive. Is Heero ready to abandon the ways of a soldier and take on what could be his most challenging mission yet? Some


**The "Perfect Soldier"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters.**

The year was After Colony 206, eleven years since the onset of Operation Meteor. The epic struggle between the space colonies and the Earth Sphere Alliance had long since ended; the bitter battles and animosity among mankind had been subdued. A unified Earth nation was slowly being born.

Yet, despite the many sacrifices made and the countless number of lives lost, total peace was still a pending reality. There were still people among the masses who rejected pacifism. Hatred thrived among them, like an untamed shadow in the light of day. There were still minor struggles, usually economic disputes between countries. And then there were the occasional rebel attacks, carried out by renegade lowlifes who made terrorism a hobby.

That's where Heero Yuy came in. At twenty-six, the former mobile suit ace worked as an investigative agent for an anti-war organization. Though it was hard to adjust his lifestyle after the war, he had come along way from being the "perfect soldier." It wasn't easy escaping a past he had been trained for all his life, a past of murder and violence. And waking up one morning to find himself in a peaceful world made it all the more difficult. But, he managed. Soon enough, he found a way to utilize his skills to help mankind. Let's face it: Heero had gone soft. Emotion clouded instinct. The young warrior had found a reason to fight, to protect. He had found a reason to feel. And it was all because of a little girl.

Heero Yuy woke up that morning to a loud knocking on his door. Irritated, he groaned and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. Seven o'clock, too early for a man who had been up all night tracking down terrorists. Cursing under his breath, Heero sat up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"What do you want?" he yelled from across the room.

Without warning, the door flung open to reveal Duo Maxwell.

Smirking, the ex-Gundam pilot leaned on the doorframe and replied, "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

The God of Death, as he was once known. Duo had plenty of skill when it came to piloting the Gundam Deathscythe. He was by far one of the deadliest Gundam pilots, despite his carefree attitude. Heero secretly envied that about him. With his strong tolerance, Duo kept all things unpleasant inside. He could enter and leave a battle with nothing more but a smile. Heero couldn't smile; he wouldn't allow himself to smile. He had no reason to. But these days, it was different.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked nonchalantly, as he got out of bed.

Duo shrugged. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and say hi." He eyed his friend knowingly. "I heard you were working overtime last night."

"What else is new?"

After Heero freshened up, he and Duo made their way into the mess hall, where other agents were having their breakfast. Unlike the extensive Preventors, the organization he worked for was much smaller and informal. He preferred it that way, as he wasn't accustomed to routine. Heero did things his own way, whenever he wanted, however he wanted. So, naturally, it didn't come as a surprise to Lady Une when he declined her offer to join the Preventors.

"So," Heero began, as they took a seat at a far corner in the room. "When did you get back from space?"

"Just last week," Duo replied, carefully examining the edibility of the meal on his tray. "Hilde and I are helping out with the Beta Project. You know, construction of that new colony."

There was a brief pause before Heero monotonously asked, "Have you talked to the others lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I met up with Quatre and Wufei two days ago. Haven't changed much, if you ask me."

There is nothing good about war except its end, for it brings the promise of peace and joyous relief as loved ones return home. For the Gundam pilots, it was a chance to start a new life, untainted by hatred and massacre. A chance to atone for their sins and bring justice into the world. Quatre had devoted himself to the reconstruction of civilian sites that had been used as battlefields, and was currently a memorial representative for a Peace Core union. Duo worked as a loose agent for the Preventors, carrying out minor missions here and there, with his close partner, Hilde. Wufei, a fellow Preventor, was currently in charge of various projects, and Trowa was still with the circus, bringing joy to people in this time of peace.

After a hesitant pause, Duo cautiously added, "I also met up with Relena. Turns out she's helping fund the Beta Project."

At this, Heero glanced up. He looked at Duo for a moment, before dropping his gaze to the golden band on his finger.

"How is she?" he quietly asked.

"She's fine," Duo affirmed, scratching the back of his neck. "Rayna wasn't with her, though. Little munchkin is still in school." Then with gentle approach, Duo said, "They both miss you, you know."

Heero remained silent. It had been nearly seven months since he contacted his family, save for occasional phone calls. Often, his six-year-old daughter insisted on writing him letters, telling him how she was doing in school and how she wished he would come to visit. Though her letters were simple, as she was just learning how to spell and write, Heero always enjoyed reading them. They were full of a childlike excitement and sincerity that he just couldn't get enough of.

Heero sighed, and in his quiet impassive voice said, "Maybe it's about time I pay them a visit."

Duo crossed his arms over the table. He didn't smile, and his eyes held a certain intensity of seriousness. "Maybe it's about time you start working a little closer to home."

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
